


Red Screams Turn Blue

by hyunhway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, M/M, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, graphic description of dark thoughts, hyunjin sedih, semua sedih, seungmin ikut sedih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhway/pseuds/hyunhway
Summary: Yang ingin Hyunjin teriakkan adalah merah menggema, menyala, menantangnya untuk menatap angkasa. Yang berhasil Hyunjin lihat di matanya hanya biru, pilu, dan Seungmin yang tidak berpangku.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	Red Screams Turn Blue

**Author's Note:**

> halo! ini adalah tulisan yang aku pindahkan dari platform lain jadi kalau kamu pernah baca ini di tempat lain ya itu aku juga yang post. :D
> 
> ditulis sambil nge-loop [ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JT-sbkEUtUU&t=102s), bisa diputer sebagai background music in case anyone wants to get the same feel. dan as you can see in the tags, this story is pretty much a depressing one although the suicide attempt tidak berhasil jadi nggak aku kasih tag major character death, but the whole thing is triggering so i hope you'll take that in mind before scrolling further. anyway, enjoy!

**THE FIGHTER**

**#**

Orang-orang secara normal akan mendeskripsikan pagi mereka dengan kata-kata manis nan hangat seperti kukis yang baru diangkat dari panggangan saat pemandangan pertama yang ditatap mata adalah rambut berantakan atau kelopak dengan bulu mata panjang milik kekasih mereka.

Gorden yang belum dibuka adalah pengaman kehangatan yang disimpan di dalam hati maupun di balik selimut. Empat kaki memeluk satu sama lain dalam pola yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Napas dengan teratur bersahutan seolah dua anak adam tengah memadu bahasa cinta mereka di udara yang lembap. Sebuah kesempurnaan yang anggun dan menggoda untuk dicicip, namun bukan milik Hyunjin sama sekali.

Andai saja Hyunjin bisa memilih. Andai kehangatan di bawah lengan kekasihnya masih bisa ia rasakan sampai ke balik rusuk. Andai suara helaan dari laki-laki di sebelahnya masih terdengar seperti musik yang mengalun indah. Sayangnya, yang Hyunjin dapatkan hanya sebuah ironi yang mendengung di telinga dan mengaburkan pandangannya dengan cara yang tidak indah.

Napas Hyunjin tercekat hari ini saat kesadarannya kembali setelah bangun dari tidur yang tak ayal sebuah kamuflase dari kebas emosi. Hyunjin bahkan tidak merasa seperti baru saja beristirahat. Badannya tidak terasa lebih segar, konflik di kepalanya juga tidak mereda. Ia bangun ke hari lain dimana kehidupan tidak terdengar lebih menarik daripada kematian.

Hyunjin tersenyum getir saat sisi gelap dari pikirannya sudah menyerangnya sepagi ini. Bukan hal baru, sebenarnya. Hanya ... Hyunjin sepertinya sudah menemukan solusi dari suara-suara yang berkecamuk penuh keributan setiap hari. Yang berteriak bahwa tidak akan ada akhir dari semua ini, dari hari-hari penuh penyiksaan dimana yang ia rasakan hanya salah satu dari kecemasan berlebih atau kesedihan yang disertai keputusasaan.

Hyunjin ingin sekali merasakan hal lain. Ia ingin merasakan berdebar, merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya saat ia menatap ke separuh jiwanya di sisi lain ranjang. Ia ingin merasa bersemangat untuk bangun karena akan ada sarapan yang dimasak oleh laki-laki kesayangannya, meski rasanya tidak pernah terlalu sempurna. Ia ingin, ingin sekali, merasa butuh akan pelukan dan sentuhan yang menggelitik di atas permukaan kulitnya, yang membuatnya mabuk meski telah melakukannya berulang kali. Ia ingin ikut tersenyum saat belahan jiwanya tersenyum. Ia ingin berbagi cerita sedih saat kekasihnya bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada satupun yang terkabul. Jika satu saja dari sekian daftar emosi yang ingin ia rasakan itu mampir ke benaknya hari ini, mungkin kematian bisa terdengar sedikit lebih menakutkan untuknya.

Sayangnya, tidak. Tidak ada yang menakutkan dari kematian. Tidak ada yang menakutkan dari melompat dari gedung tertinggi di kota dan kehilangan napas di tengah-tengah udara yang dingin. Tidak ada yang menakutkan dari bocornya kepala dan organ di dalam dadanya. Tidak ada yang menakutkan dari kehilangan semua darah dan kesadaran.

Tetap hidup di dalam hiruk pikuk yang menyesakkan adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Hyunjin.

Tetap hidup, tetap bernapas, namun dengan mentalitas yang sudah mati. Tetap hidup, tetap tersenyum pada kekasihnya, tetap menunggu kepulangannya dari tempat kerja, namun tidak menjadikannya alasan untuk terus berjuang lagi. Hyunjin mengernyit atas ombak perasaan bersalah yang menghantamnya kuat saat ia sadar bahwa laki-laki paling sempurna di dunia ini tidak lagi menjadi sebuah alasan kuat baginya untuk tetap hidup.

Hyunjin masih menatapnya. Tidurnya terlihat pulas dan tanpa beban. Beberapa bulan lalu, Hyunjin akan memanggilnya dengan sejuta panggilan terindah, mencium keningnya dan tersenyum hingga semua masalah terasa jauh lebih kecil acap kali sosok sempurna itu ada di pandangan. Namun hari ini bukanlah beberapa bulan lalu, dan Hyunjin merasa sebanyak apapun keindahan dunia yang dapat kekasihnya berikan padanya, rasa sedih, kecewa, takut, marah, dan putus asa yang berkepanjangan akan selalu menang di akhir cerita.

Hari ini hanyalah hari lainnya, kecuali bahwa mungkin ini menjadi yang terakhir.

Banyak kata maaf yang Hyunjin ucapkan pada sang kekasih, tapi tidak ada yang terdengar secara jelas. Kabut gelap di kepalanya sudah memburamkan segala hal, dan ia tidak tahu caranya untuk keluar.

Hyunjin bangun lebih pagi hari ini, bahkan sebelum kekasihnya bangun. Ada hal-hal yang perlu disiapkan. Lagi pula, berusaha sedikit lebih rajin dan berguna untuk yang terakhir kali adalah hal baik untuk dilakukan, bukan?

Langkah Hyunjin keluar kamar tidak didahului oleh kecupan dan kata-kata manis hari ini. Ia terlalu putus asa untuk menyesalinya.

**#**

"Ngapain kok dikeluarin?"

Suara Kim Seungmin menggema dari balik punggung Hyunjin saat ia tengah menyortir barang-barang yang tersimpan dengan tidak terlalu rapi di almari dan laci kamar mereka. Tanpa berbalik, Hyunjin menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum kosong yang lebar.

"Dirapihin, yang masih bagus dan mau disimpen aku ambilin, yang nggak ya dibuang. Biar nggak menuh-menuhin." Hyunjin menatap lampu kecil berbentuk anak anjing yang baru dikeluarkan dari dus, mencoba menyalakannya dan berhasil. "Barang-barang kita yang masih bagus, simpen baik-baik ya, Seungmin."

"Um ... ya? Ya, pasti? Maksudnya, kita emang selalu nyimpen barang berharga dengan baik, kan?"

Ada sedikit keheranan yang terdengar jelas dari nada bicara kekasihnya, tapi Hyunjin hanya mengulum senyum lain yang tidak berperasaan ketika Seungmin duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya yang tengah bersila kaki di atas karpet.

Sebelumnya, dada Hyunjin akan terasa nyeri setiap ia menatap Seungmin di matanya dan menemukan sorot penuh rasa cinta yang tidak pernah berdusta, atau setiap Seungmin dengan penuh keheranan menanyakan arti kalimat-kalimat implisit yang ia ucap. Tapi yang seperti itu sudah lama hilang, Hyunjin sudah lama mati rasa. Ia tidak akan repot-repot berbalik badan untuk mencari rasa cinta itu di mata Seungmin, karena toh, tidak ada efeknya terhadap keputusan final Hyunjin yang telah membutakan semua rencana dan perasaan lainnya.

"Iya," sahut Hyunjin pendek, tidak membiarkan pertanyaan Seungmin menjadi terlalu terbuka pada jawaban-jawaban yang tidak akan menyenangkan baginya. "Oh ya ... itu, baju-bajuku. Masih banyak yang bagus, nanti tolong kamu anterin ke panti buat disumbangin, ya."

Hyunjin mengarahkan dagunya ke dus-dus besar yang ditumpuk di pojok ruangan sebelah kiri, di samping meja kerja yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia gunakan. Leher Seungmin mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan sepertinya kuriositasnya hanya akan semakin naik seiring waktu.

"Oke ... itu lumayan banyak banget. Kamu yakin nggak ada yang kamu pakai lagi?"

Oh, semoga saja Seungmin tidak cepat menyadari bahwa lemari Hyunjin bahkan sudah kosong.

"Lagian kita bisa ke panti barengan, kayak biasanya? Lusa kayaknya kerjaanku agak longgar."

Hyunjin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum seolah hal itu bisa mengembalikan ketertarikannya pada hidup. Seungmin selalu memuji senyumnya yang indah, sayang sekali Hyunjin sudah tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang indah dalam kehidupannya.

Mungkin, Hyunjin egois. Ya, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana segelintir orang akan menyumpahi kematiannya dan berharap ia tetap hidup untuk menyelesaikan tanggungjawab yang ia tinggalkan. Bagaimanapun, bayangan akan rasa sakit yang akan terus ia hadapi selama ia masih hidup jauh lebih sering menghantuinya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya sekarang. Tidak ada orang-orang yang akan menyakitinya nanti saat ia mati, betapa menyenangkannya hal itu, pikir Hyunjin.

"Makasih, Seungmin." Hyunjin memasukkan barang terakhir ke dus penyimpanan, menjawab pertanyaan Seungmin dengan sebuah tikungan dan mungkin membuatnya jauh semakin penasaran, tapi Hyunjin tidak bisa untuk peduli.

Pertanyaan lain dari laki-laki surai cokelat ditelan kembali saat ponselnya berbunyi. Untuk yang kesekian kali selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Hyunjin bersyukur atas interupsi dari atasan Seungmin di kantornya yang selalu memutus rantai obrolan mereka sehingga Hyunjin tidak perlu repot mencari alasan akan setiap pertanyaan Seungmin yang hampir menjurus ke arah khawatir.

Ketika Hyunjin menoleh, Seungmin sudah mengganti bajunya dengan setelan kerja. Ponsel masih diapit di telinga dan pundak, kekasihnya itu membuat isyarat bahwa ia akan berangkat sekarang. Hyunjin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum padanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Pintu rumah ditutup dari luar beberapa menit kemudian. Mata kosong Hyunjin menatap lantai dimana kaki Seungmin berpijak tadi. Ia tidak lagi menangis saat membayangkan bagaimana Seungmin akan sangat merasa kehilangan. Tidak bisa, Hyunjin sudah tidak bisa.

Si laki-laki malang menghela dan beranjak. Ia hanya bisa berharap Seungmin akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik daripada seseorang yang depresi dan hanya bisa menangis di setiap malamnya. Seungmin pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak, nanti.

Nanti, saat ia sudah mati.

**THE LOSER**

**#**

Siapapun yang menatap mata Hyunjin saat ini, tolong jangan berkata jika ia terlihat sudah mati. Karena sebanyak apapun Hyunjin mengetahui fakta itu, ia masih berada di ambang, dan ia yang berhak memutuskan kapan ia akan mati.

Suara hiruk pikuk kota yang penuh macet bahkan di petang hari memenuhi telinga Hyunjin yang nyaris tuli. Keributan di sini tidak berbanding dengan keributan antara beribu pikiran negatif yang sekali-kali berusaha ditahan oleh sisi positif untuk tidak terlalu banyak membuat masalah.

Hyunjin teringat akan sensasi itu, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa sekarang. Sekarang hanya ada ketenangan. Ketenangan yang membawanya melayang seperti awan-awan putih di angkasa, seperti ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di kolam, seperti anak-anak sekolah dasar yang berlarian di gang sempit sekolah mereka.

Hyunjin tersenyum getir. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan yang seperti ini.

Hyunjin ... sudah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap hidup dan melawan semua keinginannya untuk pergi. Ia sudah berusaha tetap tersenyum untuk Seungmin karena Seungmin menyukai senyumannya. Ia sudah berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya tepat waktu agar ia mendapat lebih banyak waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia sudah berdoa, ia sudah memanjatkan permohonan untuk Tuhan agar ia diselamatkan. Ia sudah menatap Seungmin setiap hari untuk mencari sisa dari setiap alasan kecil mengapa kehidupannya berharga. Ia sudah berkata bahwa ia mencintai Seungmin.

Tapi mungkin, memang dasarnya Hyunjin yang lemah. Sebanyak apapun ia berusaha, di akhir hari, hanya ada rasa sakit dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya.

Ia menyesal karena tidak menghabiskan masakan Seungmin hari ini. Ia menyesal karena tidak mendapatkan pujian sempurna atas pekerjaan yang menyita dua malam penuhnya. Ia menyesal karena Seungmin layak mendapatkan senyum yang lebih tulus dan ia menyesal karena tidak mampu melegakan rekan kerjanya atas usaha yang telah ia lakukan.

Setiap bagian dari diri Hyunjin adalah kekecewaan. Terlalu banyak luka, terlalu banyak emosi buruk yang mengendap, terlalu banyak dosa. Hyunjin tidak bisa hidup dengan perasaan bersalah selamanya. Orang-orang tidak menyukai lelaki lemah yang menangis hampir setiap hari, yang menyimpan masalahnya di balik lengan baju yang menyembunyikan luka, yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas setiap tragedi yang terjadi di kesehariannya.

Tidak akan ada yang menginginkan Hyunjin lagi, bahkan Seungmin. Seungmin ... mungkin ia bahkan sudah lelah dengan Hyunjin. Tidak ada yang ia tampakkan karena pekerjaan mereka menjadi terlalu menyibukkan hingga frekuensi kontak mata yang ditukar tidak lebih dari berapa kali Hyunjin membuang sampah dalam sehari. Tapi Hyunjin seperti tahu sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang bagaimana hidup Seungmin akan jauh lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Ia bukan lagi beban untuk laki-laki yang ia cintai, dan Seungmin akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada saat ia masih berada di sisinya.

Pikiran itu mengundang senyum getir lain di bibir Hyunjin. Meski rasa cintanya pada Seungmin sedang penuh kabut hitam sekarang, ia masih mendoakan yang terbaik untuk laki-laki yang pernah menjadi alasan terbesar ia tetap bernapas. Meski Seungmin bukan lagi sebuah alasan kuat baginya, ia harap Seungmin menjadi alasan kuat bagi orang lain untuk bertahan. Karena yang salah di sini bukan Seungmin, bukan orang lain, bukan semuanya kecuali Hyunjin sendiri.

Hyunjin yang terlalu lemah, terlalu tertatih, terlalu kehilangan napas. Hyunjin yang tercekik atas pilihan hidupnya sendiri. Hyunjin yang menyedihkan.

Masih ada perang berkepanjangan yang membuat kontemplasinya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, di sana, di dalam kepalanya yang kacau. Namun ketika Hyunjin menatap ke bawah, menatap kemana kakinya menggantung dengan penuh keputusasaan, ia tidak punya terlalu banyak hal lagi untuk dipertimbangkan.

Di bawah sana adalah jalanan sepi yang tidak terlalu lebar. Ada aspal, ada pepohonan rindang penuh ranting yang menusuk, dan ada bebatuan tajam di pinggir jalan. Hyunjin bukan fisikawan jadi ia tidak bisa memperhitungkan dengan tepat dimana ia akan mendarat, tapi ia cukup yakin jarak antara tempat ia duduk dengan permukaan terdekat yang bisa ia capai setelah jatuh itu akan berbuah keberhasilan akan keinginan terbesarnya saat ini.

Hyunjin melihat kematian sebagai tempat ia beristirahat. Orang-orang akan berpikir ia konyol karena mereka tidak tahu rasanya. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu sampai mereka merasakan sendiri rasa putus asa yang begitu menyakitkan berkembang seperti duri di tangkai mawar yang merekah merah di dalam dadanya, menusuk rusuk dan memenuhi paru-paru hingga rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Dan Hyunjin sudah terlalu lama melalui hal itu hingga ia sampai pada hari ini dimana omongan orang-orang tidak dapat lagi ia dengar.

Bahkan, bahkan jika Seungmin yang mengatakannya. Bahkan jika Seungmin bilang semua akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti biasanya. Bahkan jika Seungmin mengelus punggungnya dengan halus dan membisikkan kata-kata paling menyenangkan di telinganya. Bahkan jika Seungmin pulang dengan sekotak cokelat dan sebuket bunga yang dibeli demi mengembalikan suasana hati Hyunjin yang sempat jatuh.

Tidak, tidak ada gunanya. Hyunjin akan merasa tenang untuk sesaat, dan kembali kacau di keesokan hari.

Tapi hari ini ... Hyunjin merasa ia akan mampu mencapai ketenangan untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, tidak ada lagi rasa kecewa dan rasa bersalah. Tidak ada lagi tatapan khawatir dari Seungmin yang telah berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaganya. Tidak ada lagi ekspektasi bahwa ia akan tetap baik-baik saja. Sungguh situasi yang sangat didamba-dambakan.

Ketika matahari semakin turun, Hyunjin bisa merasakan kakinya mulai mati rasa. Ia duduk di pinggir pembatas di atap salah satu bangunan tertinggi di kota mereka tinggal dengan dua kaki dibiarkan menggantung di udara yang dingin. Seluruh inderanya semakin kebas, sama seperti bagaimana air matanya tidak bisa keluar lagi selama seminggu terakhir.

Hyunjin memejamkan matanya, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen selama ia masih bisa. Ia sudah siap untuk beristirahat dan mengakhiri semua rasa sakitnya.

Genggaman jemari di atas batu-bata yang ia duduki semakin melonggar. Telinganya tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Di dalam gelap yang ia saksikan, pemandangan terakhirnya adalah senyum lebar Seungmin yang menenangkan. Menenangkan, sama seperti keabadian yang akan ia jemput sebentar lagi.

Hyunjin menghilangkan pegangannya, memajukan dirinya dan melepas semua mimpi serta rencana masa depan yang pernah ia susun matang-matang.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Hyunjin tidak takut dan dadanya tidak berdebar saat ia hilang kendali.

Angin membelai Hyunjin saat ia tidak menumpu pada apapun lagi. Gaya gravitasi menariknya dengan kuat, seolah ada lautan dalam yang indah di bawah sana, menyambutnya, mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Hyunjin tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Merah-merah yang mencekik telah hilang. Yang ia lihat hanyalah biru yang penuh keabadian.

Akhirnya, semuanya selesai.

**THE RESCUER**

**#**

Setiap orang yang menjatuhkan diri dari lantai atas gedung hanya ingin mati. Mereka dengan jelas tidak ingin membuka mata lagi hanya untuk merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuh, selang infus dan alat medis lain menempel di tubuh mereka, serta bau obat bius yang sangat cocok dengan pemandangan serba putih yang menusuk mata.

Hyunjin jelas-jelas adalah orang yang menjatuhkan diri dari lantai atas gedung, jadi hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak masuk ke daftar hal-hal yang ia bayangkan akan alami beberapa saat setelah ia hilang kesadaran.

Kepanikan secara otomatis Hyunjin rasakan mengendap di aliran pembuluh darahnya ketika ia merasakan degup jantung dan napas yang diciptakan oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa memproses apapun selain kenyataan bahwa ia tidak berhasil mati, dan dimanapun ia berada sekarang, ini bukan yang ia inginkan.

Maka tangisan adalah yang pertama kali Hyunjin ekspresikan sebagai tanda ia sudah terjaga. Ia menangis, menangis tersedu-sedu, mengeluarkan semua rasa kecewa yang memenuhi dadanya selama ini. Ia sangat sedih dan marah. Ia tidak layak ada di sini. Ia tidak ingin bangun lagi dan ia tidak ingin diselamatkan. Mengapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti? Mengapa semua orang terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan orang lain? Mengapa ia tidak dibiarkan saja mati mengenaskan dan menjadi judul berita utama di esok hari?

Banyak rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat Hyunjin berusaha bergerak, tapi sesak di dalam dadanya adalah yang paling parah. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti bagaimana frustasinya ia ketika sadar bahwa kematian menghindarinya begitu saja setelah semua hari ia lewati penuh keputusasaan dan proses panjang menuju kekebasan hati yang pada akhirnya mengantar ia ke keberanian itu. Ia ingin berteriak, berteriak dan berteriak hingga rasa frustasi itu bisa membuat orang-orang mengerti dan membiarkannya mati.

Seiring waktu, Hyunjin pun menjadi lebih dan lebih sibuk mengatur napas dan teriakannya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa pergerakannya sudah menarik perhatian dokter dan perawat yang mungkin memantaunya dari ruangan lain sejak tadi.

Tangis dan teriakan menyedihkan Hyunjin ditelan menjadi isak-isak kecil setelah jarum suntik lain menembus kulitnya, mengantar obat bius kembali ke peredaran darah dan menuju sarafnya. Hyunjin masih tidak bisa melihat apapun selain buram yang dicipta di bawah kelopak matanya, tapi sebelum ia kembali hilang kesadaran, ada pemandangan pilu yang mengusik alam bawah sadarnya.

Napas Hyunjin terputus-putus ketika ia menatap Seungmin yang berdiri beberapa meter dari ujung ranjang, dengan kemeja yang lusuh dan rambut yang berantakan, menangis kencang, jauh lebih kencang daripada tangisan terakhir Seungmin yang Hyunjin ingat disebabkan oleh haru biru di hari ulang tahun Hyunjin yang ke-20.

Seungmin ... ia terlihat sangat sangat berantakan hingga Hyunjin nyaris tidak mengenalinya.

Hyunjin mengenal Seungmin sebagai sosok kuat yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya, jarang kehilangan kendali, dan tentu saja jarang sekali menangis. Sekali dua kali air matanya leleh, Seungmin masih selalu punya kontrol yang hebat dan tidak akan pernah tersedu seburuk ini di hadapannya.

Tapi hari ini ... Hyunjin mendapatinya menangis kencang seperti bayi yang ditinggalkan pergi oleh ibunya. Sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak menghampirinya tiba-tiba hinggap di dalam dada yang masih sesak, menambah rasa pedih yang tengah ia derita, sebelum kemudian ia terlelap kembali di bawah kendali anestesi.

**#**

Saat Hyunjin kembali sadar setelah berjam-jam tubuhnya mati rasa, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan di genggaman jarinya.

Leher dan seluruh persendian Hyunjin masih terasa kaku, tapi ia terlalu penasaran untuk tidak menoleh ke arah kanan ranjang, dimana tangan seseorang menggenggam telapaknya dengan begitu erat seolah ia akan pergi kapanpun genggaman itu lepas.

Hyunjin tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap mengalihkan pandangan dari genggaman erat penuh kehangatan yang pilu itu ke figur yang menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya yang lain. Dadanya kembali dihampiri perasaan familiar yang tidak menyenangkan untuk keadaan ini.

Seungmin tidak pernah lupa menata rambutnya, tapi surai cokelat terang itu terlihat begitu berantakan hari ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dari saat Hyunjin masuk ke unit gawat darurat, yang jelas selama itu Seungmin lupa untuk menyisir rambutnya bahkan sekali saja. Pandangan Hyunjin menuruni pundak yang bergetar pelan, ke kemeja yang ia lihat dipakai Seungmin pergi bekerja pagi tadi (atau kemarin?). Bedanya, kain itu terlihat jauh lebih kusut sekarang, dengan ujung yang tidak dimasukkan ke celana dan beberapa noda debu maupun bercak darah mengotori warna putihnya.

Pemandangan itu memaksa Hyunjin membayangkan ekspresi Seungmin saat pertama kali melihatnya dalam keadaan naas. Entah apakah Hyunjin mematahkan tulangnya, atau membocorkan kepalanya tadi, ia tidak yakin. Yang jelas, Seungmin melihat itu semua dan mungkin harus rela mematri memori buruk itu di ingatannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Hyunjin masih mati rasa. Tubuh maupun hatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, menyentuh kulit pucat wajah Seungmin yang sebagian besar disembunyikan di balik lengan yang dijadikan tumpuan tidur.

Gerakan itu terlampau lemah, tapi Seungmin langsung berubah posisi begitu merasakan jemari dingin di atas permukaan kulitnya. Ia mengangkat kepala, membuat Hyunjin menatap maniknya secara tiba-tiba, dan ... ah, Hyunjin kembali merasakan pukulan-pukulan tak kasat mata di dalam hatinya.

"Hyunjin ... sayang ...."

Suara Seungmin serak saat ia mendapati Hyunjin bangun. Berteman dengan mata bengkak yang merah, fitur wajah yang berantakan, dan tatapan penuh ketakutan, Hyunjin kini bisa mendapat bayangan pasti akan ekspresi dan emosi Seungmin pada semua waktu yang Hyunjin habiskan terbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit. Memang secara logika, tubuh remuknya dengan selang dan perban dimana-mana itu merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat, tapi melihat Seungmin dalam keadaan ini menghantarkan nyeri yang jauh lebih brutal kepadanya.

Seungmin ... Seungmin yang sangat kuat dan tidak pernah menangis di depan Hyunjin. Seungmin yang selalu menjadi penjaga bagi dirinya sendiri dan sang kekasih. Seungmin yang pernah dan mungkin akan selalu menjadi alasan terkuat Hyunjin untuk bertahan hidup.

Hari ini, Hyunjin merusak semua ketenangan dalam diri Seungmin. Seungmin yang selama ini seperti sebuah gelas kaca yang kokoh dan tahan banting, hari ini Hyunjin memecahkannya menjadi kepingan kecil yang berceceran kemana-mana.

"Hyunjin ... nggak papa, nggak papa, nggak ada yang bakal nyakitin kamu, sayang. Kamu aman di sini, sama aku, oke? Kamu nggak papa, aku bakal jagain kamu, tenang ya, sayang ...."

Kesenduan yang sangat kuat bisa dirasakan Hyunjin dari bagaimana cara Seungmin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menariknya pelan ke dalam sebuah pelukan, mengecup pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali dan mengucap seribu kata penenang yang diujar dengan sedikit lebih berantakan daripada biasanya.

Hyunjin bisa merasakan ketakutan yang begitu dalam dari Seungmin. Ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya, ketakutan akan hal apapun yang dapat menyakitinya. Hyunjin bisa merasakan gemetar dari sekujur tubuh Seungmin. Hyunjin bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir deras.

Semua itu terasa nyata, terasa begitu tulus hingga sesuatu di dalam hatinya serasa dihidupkan kembali. Rasa cintanya, rasa takut kehilangannya, rasa bersalahnya pada Seungmin yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir kalah dengan rasa kebas yang membara.

Bagaimanapun, Hyunjin belum bisa mengekspresikan apapun. Ia hanya duduk diam, sesekali membalas elusan Seungmin di telapak tangannya, tanpa tangisan, tanpa kata-kata.

Ia masih memproses, dan sepertinya Seungmin akan mengerti.

Hyunjin menyimpulkan dari genggaman, pelukan, dan kecupan Seungmin yang semakin banyak dan intens, secara giat menyebarkan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak menghampiri hati dinginnya. Hyunjin menyukainya secara perlahan, membiarkan sensasi itu kembali mekar di dalam dadanya.

"Hyunjin, aku sayang banget sama kamu," racau Seungmin kembali. Hyunjin mendengarkannya dengan baik. "Jangan pernah mikir sebaliknya. Aku sayang sayang sayang banget sama kamu dan aku bakal ngasih apapun yang kamu mau, yang kamu butuhin. Aku janji, sayang, aku bakal jagain kamu sampai kapanpun. Jadi, jangan pernah, jangan pernah sekalipun mikir buat pergi kayak gini lagi. Aku ...."

Isakan Seungmin tidak mereda, bahkan membuatnya harus menjeda kalimatnya beberapa kali karena napasnya tersengal.

"Aku takut banget kehilangan kamu, aku nggak bisa, Hyunjin ... aku nggak bisa tanpa kamu. Aku nggak bisa. Aku bakal kasih apapun buat kamu, seluruh duniaku, seluruh kemampuan dan hartaku, seluruh waktuku. Jadi tolong banget, tolong banget, jangan tinggalin aku, ya? Hyunjin ...." Seungmin melanjutkan, wajahnya tenggelam di rambut Hyunjin. "Aku cinta sama kamu, banget. Nggak ada yang lebih berharga dari kamu di dunia ini."

**#**

Keseharian Hyunjin masih dilanjutkan di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Hyunjin belum bisa bergerak ataupun berkata, tapi Seungmin terus membuatnya merasa bahwa masih ada harapan di dalam hidupnya yang patut diperjuangkan.

Hari ini, Seungmin membawa bunga segar yang Hyunjin tidak tahu jenisnya apa. Buket itu berisi beberapa macam dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, dan Seungmin membawakannya bersama dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang meskipun masih ditemani mata bengkak, terasa seperti sebuah cahaya yang menyinari sisi tergelap dalam diri Hyunjin.

"Cantik, ya, bunganya?" ucap Seungmin setelah meletakkan bunga itu di nakas. Ia duduk di samping ranjang seperti biasa, meraih telapak Hyunjin dan mencium jari-jarinya. "Kayak kamu, Hyunjin. Cantik, indah, dan mekar dengan baik di waktunya. Kamu berharga banget, dan akan terus begitu apapun yang terjadi."

Seungmin selalu pandai menyusun kata-kata. Dan ketulusan yang menyertainya menambah pengaruh baik yang ada di setiap sela kalimatnya. Hyunjin menatap sang kekasih, masih dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan, tapi Seungmin tidak lelah untuk menarik sebuah kurva di atas bibirnya.

"Hyunjin."

Seungmin memanggil namanya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Hyunjin kehilangan hitungan, tapi tidak apa-apa. Seungmin perlahan kembali menjadi sebuah alasan besar akan mengapa Hyunjin masih bernapas hingga saat ini, dan Hyunjin tidak akan pernah bisa membenci bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Ada ... hal-hal kecil yang nggak bisa kamu dapet lagi kalau kamu nggak ada di sini," Seungmin memulai, masih dengan genggaman erat dan beberapa ciuman lembut ke punggung tangan Hyunjin yang dibalut infus. "Kamu tahu? Aku beli parfum baru buat cuci baju, harumnya lebih enak dari yang kemarin. Pasti kamu suka."

Hyunjin tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Seungmin hari ini, tapi ia membiarkannya bercerita seolah Hyunjin adalah anak kecil yang menginginkan dongeng sebelum tidur. Hyunjin masih menatapnya meski tanpa sorot yang penuh cahaya. Ketertarikannya membuncah sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya.

"Kamu inget anjing yang sering tidur di depan pintu minimarket? Udah ada yang ngadopsi, dan orangnya bilang makasih ke kita karena sering ngasih anjing itu makan meskipun kita nggak bisa ngadopsi," lanjut Seungmin dengan senyum yang semakin hangat yang kapan saja mungkin bisa melelehkan air mata lain dari kelopaknya. "Oh ya, kapan terakhir kali kita makan kukis buatan Felix? Dia bilang bakal bikinin yang banyak banget habis kamu keluar dari sini. Kak Chan yang bilang, dan Kak Chan juga janji ngundang kita lagi ke konser grupnya akhir tahun ini."

Seungmin menjeda. Ia menatap ke atas sebentar, entah untuk berpikir atau untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh. Hyunjin simpulkan keduanya. Dua mata indah itu menatapnya lagi beberapa detik kemudian, meski kaca-kaca masih terlihat jelas ada di sana. Hyunjin tidak masalah selama genggaman tangan Seungmin padanya masih erat.

"Terus, piknik kita? Piknik kita yang sebulan sekali, kita belum adain bulan ini." Pada tahap ini, Seungmin benar-benar memaksakan diri untuk terus tersenyum dan tidak menangis. Hyunjin ingin mengelus kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk menangis, tapi tidak bisa. "Aku ... kangen, kangen berdua aja sama kamu. Kayak gini, pegangan tangan, ngobrolin tentang hal-hal kecil yang kelihatan nggak penting tapi bawa kebahagiaan buat kita. Aku ... aku bisa kasih tau kamu lebih banyak hal kecil yang bakal kamu lewatin andai aja waktu itu kamu nggak berhasil diselametin. Hyunjin, kehidupan kamu ... berharga banget, kamu berharga banget, Hwang Hyunjin."

Kelihatan jelas sekali bahwa kontrol Seungmin semakin hilang dari cara ciumannya pada punggung tangan Hyunjin semakin sering dan susunan kalimatnya yang semakin tidak rapi. Hyunjin melihatnya dengan tenang. Banyak sekali rasa yang ingin ia ungkapkan, tapi ia membiarkan Seungmin terus bermonolog.

"Mungkin, mungkin ... kadang kebahagiaan yang kecil-kecil kayak gitu nggak kelihatan, kalah sama kesedihan yang di satu waktu kerasa gede banget sampai nutupin semua hal baik di hidup kita. Tapi kamu harus tau ... mereka nggak hilang, Hyunjin. Kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil itu, mereka nggak hilang. Mereka ada dan bakal selalu ada, cuma waktu yang nggak tepat aja yang bikin kita merasa kehilangan arah buat sesaat. Tapi aku janji sama kamu, kebahagiaan itu pasti selalu ada."

Isak Seungmin ditahan sekuat tenaga, sekuat rasa cinta yang kembali menggebu-gebu di dalam dada Hyunjin.

"Dan ... bakal ada kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan lain, yang lebih besar, nanti suatu saat, pasti bakal ada. Aku yakin banget dan aku janjiin itu semua buat kamu. Kalau aku salah, kamu boleh marahin aku, boleh teriak ke aku, boleh nangis ke aku, semuanya. Keluarin semuanya Hyunjin, nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak bakal menghindar, aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu."

Air mata yang keluar dari setiap kedipan Seungmin terlampau deras. Hyunjin merasakan ketulusan yang amat murni dari setiap kalimat yang Seungmin ujar. Meski seluruh dirinya masih terasa kaku, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil untuk ditunjukkan sebagai respon atas bagaimana Seungmin bisa membawa begitu besar perubahan untuk dirinya. Seungmin melihatnya, menangis kembali, dan membawa Hyunjin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Hyunjin. Kamu layak buat bahagia, kamu berharga banget. Aku bakal jagain kamu, nggak bakal ada yang nyakitin kamu lagi selama aku ada. Jadi tolong janji buat nggak ninggalin aku."

Sore itu, semuanya masih terasa tidak nyata, terutama bagi Hyunjin. Bagaimana pikiran gelapnya membutakan mata hatinya, membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang fatal, dan bagaimana dunia masih tidak merelakan kepergiannya. Bahkan jika bukan dunia yang begitu besar ini yang menahannya dari kematian, dunia Hyunjin seorang diri, Seungmin, yang akan selalu setia membuat Hyunjin merasa sebagai manusia paling berharga.

Meski masih sulit, meski ia disambut oleh perjalanan yang panjang lagi, dan meski dunia masih penuh kejahatan, Hyunjin setuju untuk membuka lembaran baru setelah lembaran lamanya dipenuhi tinta hitam yang gelap gulita. Bersama dengan Seungmin dan bersama dengan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil yang menanti di ujung jalan, Hyunjin akan berusaha bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Genggaman tangan Seungmin adalah obat yang paling manjur untuk Hyunjin saat ini. Ketika ia disadarkan dengan hal itu dan merasakan kehangatan kembali menyebar di dadanya, Hyunjin mengangkat lengan untuk membalas pelukan Seungmin. Ada senyum yang lebih lebar terulas di atas bibirnya.

"Makasih, Seungmin."

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih sudah membaca! you can talk to me via comment section or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkiehyun). any feedback, criticism or suggestion is welcomed! <3


End file.
